Les enfants de la liberté
by Microbe-euh
Summary: Des enfants se font enlevés un peu partout sans laisser de traces. Deux ans plus tard, ils réapparaissent... Où comment Kakashi se débrouille avec une gamine dans les pattes.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Mircobe (-euh)

**Titre :** Les enfants de la Liberté

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la p'tite fille. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, j'essaie au max de pas la transformer en Mary Sue. .

**Note : **Alooors... L'histoire se déroulera entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Sinon, je débute, donc il risque s'y avoir des incohérences, des fautes d'orthographes et des OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance...

* * *

Enfermé dans un vieil internat, sous une fenêtre inaccessible, une fillette regarde la pluie, persuadée de ne jamais sortir de cette prison trop sombre à son goût. Elle a cinq ans et toujours peur du noir. Il y a quelques heures elle avait encore un lit digne de ce nom -pas un simple matelas posé sur le sol-, un chien, un père contre qui s'endormir, une maison chaleureuse… Ici, à part des visages effrayés, des yeux embués et le froid qui ne vous lâche pas, la seule chose rassurante reste l'unique petite fenêtre avec vu sur la pluie…

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, la petite fille soupire longuement. Elle se demande pourquoi tout le monde pleure, pourquoi elle, elle ne pleure pas. Contrairement aux autres, ça n'a pas l'air de l'attristé plus que ça d'être séparé de son village. Elle a tord, mais elle s'en rendra compte plus tard, ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

Elle soupire encore, elle s'ennuie. Demain elle sera encore là, elle le sait et se demande vaguement quand elle rentrera, ce qui l'importe pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle va louper une journée à l'Académie –voire plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à son père ? Et à Iruka-sensei ? La vérité ?

Si elle disait que des hommes en noirs l'avaient enlevé juste après que son père soit parti, la laissant dans la cours, allait-on la croire ? Devant tout le monde ? Et son père…

Elle prend le frisson qui lui parcoure le dos pour un frisson dût au froid et resserre un peu plus sa petite veste. Avec un nouveau soupire, elle se relève et se dirige vers son matelas, accordant des sourires rassurants aux enfants qui croisent son regard. Sa fine couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, la fillette fixe le plafond un moment, cherchant des excuses à son absence. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir écarté l'hypothèse du mal de ventre, elle se jette dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

'Oilà. Ca fait beaucoup de "elle" j'm'en rends vraiment compte en me relisant...


	2. Chapter 1

**Note** : J'ai essayé de faire long, je vous promets rien… Surtout pour les fautes. Je le dit encore une fois, Kakashi a des chances d'être OOC si c'est pas ce chapitre, ça sera dans les prochains.

* * *

Les ninjas sont patients, c'est connu, reconnu et approuvé. Pourtant, là Kakashi commençait à perdre patience. Voilà bien quatre jours qu'on le suivait, trois ninjas plutôt collants. Il avait beau accéléré sa course, se priver de pause, ses poursuivants étaient toujours là. Le copy-nin se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ses foutus ninjas, même pas de les assommer, histoire d'être tranquille. "Aucune confrontation avec les ninjas du village ennemi" avait dit l'hokage. Il souffla un bon coup, il avait essayé de les semer, de leur faire suivre une mauvaise piste, tout ça dans la hâte car il avait pris un peu de retard sur la mission. Il lui restait encore le sort de genjustu le faisant passé pour mort et il serait peut-être tranquille… Enfin… Hatake Kakashi, l'homme au Sharingan, mort dans ce genre de mission, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver mais bon, autant tenter le coup –qu'il pensait perdu d'avance. 

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cela suffit aux trois ninjas. Après avoir vu leur cible contre un arbre, le torse ouvert et les entrailles à l'air, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Kakashi resta un moment à regarder la direction qu'avaient pris ses assaillants. Non mais pour qui le prenaient-ils ?! Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui, soit ces ninjas étaient des débutants, soit ils se foutaient royalement de lui…**(1)** Il était partagé entre l'envie de les rattraper pour leur montrer qui il était, et sa mission à finir. Il n'hésita pas longtemps : la mission, évidemment. Il reprit le chemin du retour et jeta un coup d'œil au soleil, si il se dépêchait un peu il serait au village avant la tombée de la nuit. Il fourra une main dans sa poche et décrocha de l'autre sa gourde qu'il avait à la ceinture. Vide. Kakashi soupira longuement, rejetant la tête en arrière, il avait la gorge sèche, n'ayant pas but depuis la veille, il ne pouvait pas se priver d'eau encore bien longtemps. Il dévia donc un peu sa trajectoire, se souvenant vaguement avoir vu un cours d'eau pas très loin de là. Il le trouva assez rapidement, se félicita pour sa mémoire et remplit sa gourde, tant qu'à faire, il en profitera aussi pour faire une pause, tant pis pour le retour, de toute façon il se fera engueuler quoi qu'il arrive.

Il s'assit non loin du cours d'eau, but deux longues gorgées et se versa le restant d'eau sur la tête. Le ninja se passa une main sur le visage, traçant du doigt la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, ouvrant ainsi un passage à tous les souvenirs qu'il repoussait dans le coin le plus reculé de son esprit. Il remonta son masque d'un geste las et chercha son livre dans son sac pour éviter de broyer du noir.

Ces temps-ci, Kakashi ressassait beaucoup le passé. Plus que d'habitude. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'il n'ait pas put retenir Sasuke. Ou bien parce qu'il avait plus de temps libre qu'il comblait à se souvenir. Sûrement un peu des deux… A ce moment là, il s'appliquait à ne penser à rien. Juste à ce qui se passait autour de lui, allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Le vent qui souffle entre les arbres. Le bruissement des ailes des oiseaux quand ils prennent leur envole. Un bruit suspect venant d'un buisson proche. Le soleil qui le réchauffe. Le bruit de pas de quelqu'un pas du tout discret…

"Tu comptes te cacher encore longtemps ? "

Kakashi fixa le buisson, n'attendant aucune réponse à sa question. Quelques minutes plus tard, une gamine en sortit, les cheveux noirs deux mèches blanches encadrant son visage, le T-shirt légèrement tâché de sang sur les genoux et les flancs, les mains éraflés, des yeux vides de toutes émotions et le visage neutre. Il ne lui donnait pas neuf ans. Il se redressa sur un coude et le regarda s'approché doucement, pour finir par s'asseoir à une distance plus que raisonnable du ninja.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es toute seule ?"

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Kakashi haussa un sourcil, elle était au moins aussi bavarde que lui. Il s'assit en soupirant.

"Hem… Tu as faim ?"

La fillette le fixa un moment puis finit par secouer lentement la tête en signe de négation.

"Bien…"

Le ninja eut un sourire masqué quand le ventre de la petite se fit entendre, montrant que lui, avait faim. Sans un mot, Kakashi fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une ration qu'il lui lança. Elle hésita un moment avant d'attraper la nourriture, la faim était trop bien ancrée pour qu'elle refuse ce "repas". Le copy-nin en profita pour mieux la détailler. Le bas de son pantalon était tâché de boue, signe qu'elle avait couru, elle était mince mais pas maigre pour autant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était au régime forcé, et à en juger par les nombreux coups d'œil qu'elle lui jetait, elle était loin d'être en confiance. Elle fuyait.

"D'où tu viens ?"

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Décidemment, il était vraiment plus bavard qu'elle…

"Okay… Tu as un nom ?"

Elle hocha la tête pendant que lui soupirait.

"Et… Tu vas me le dire ?"

La fillette secoua la tête, apparemment pas très motivée pour parler. _Quel sens de la conversation…_pensa Kakashi.

"Bien… répéta-t-il. Deuxième édition, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?"

Elle le regarda un moment, toujours aussi hésitante. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Finalement elle pointa de l'index son œil gauche puis Kakashi. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et porta une main à son bandeau frontal.

"Tu viens de Konoha ?"

La gamine hocha la tête, un faible sourire mal assuré sur le visage. Elle se frotta le genou en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle voulait rentrer, n'importe où, au village ou d'où elle venait, peu lui importait. Elle jeta un regard plein d'espoir et de larmes au ninja, elle craquait. Hatake se gratta la tête, il ne pouvait pas la laissé là, c'était une certitude.

"Tu peux marcher ou je dois te porter ?"

La petite changea complètement d'expression, elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir, visiblement vexée. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et croisa les bras, attendant que Kakashi _daigne _se lever. Ce dernier roula des yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça… En plus, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Il remit son sac sur ses épaules et reprit sa marche, vérifiant que la petite le suivait bien. Que faisait une gamine de cet âge toute seule au milieu de la forêt ? Il s'imagina différent scénario qui finissait tous par un abandon, finalement il laissa tomber momentanément l'idée de savoir et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la fillette. Elle devait presque courir pour rester près de Kakashi et s'essoufflait vite.

"Je te porte alors ?"

Il s'arrêta pour permettre à la fillette de le rattraper. Elle se renfrogna et désigna le sac du ninja du menton, il haussa les épaules, enleva son sac pour le mettre sur le dos de la petite.

"Tu le porteras à ma place."

Il se mit à genoux, lui montrant son dos pour qu'elle y prenne place. Elle s'exécuta lentement, prévoyant un mouvement suspect de la part du ninja qui ne vint pas. Quand elle fut bien calée, il reprit une allure beaucoup plus rapide… _Avec un peu de chance, dans trois heures je serai dans mon lit…_

La petite s'endormit un petit quart d'heure plus tard, bercé par les pas du ninja. Quand il pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte du village, il fit passer la gamine de son dos à son torse, déposa en vitesse son sac chez lui et prit la direction du bureau de l'hokage, avec un peu de chance elle serait toujours là bas, probablement endormie mais présente. L'endroit était quasi-désert, et les seules personnes qu'il restait dévisageaient la petite avec un sourire amusé auquel Kakashi répondait par un regard où l'on pouvait aisément lire "No comment". Le premier à lui demander si la fillette avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui risquait un chidori bien placé. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rembarrer les gens.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'hokage affalée sur son bureau, la tête entre les bras. Le copy-nin se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler sa présence et réveiller la vieille femme par la même occasion. Tsunade adressa un regard endormie à Kakashi, l'encre d'un de ses papiers tatoués sur la joue.

"Kakashi ?

-Lui-même.

-Tu te précipites pour me rendre ton rapport de mission ?

-Hem… Pas tout à fait, juste pour vous donner… ça."

Il désigna d'un signe du menton l'enfant dans ses bras qui émergeait doucement du sommeil.

"C'était comprit dans le lot"

La petite tapa mollement le torse du ninja lui montrant qu'être traité de "ça" ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Elle se tortilla dans les bras de Kakashi pour qu'il la pose par terre, ce qu'il fit après s'être pris un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"C'est rien, elle me fait juste la gueule, dit-il à l'adresse de l'hokage.

-Je vois ça… Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Bonne question… Si vous arriver à lui arracher un mot, faites moi signe, tout se que je sais, c'est qu'elle vient de Konoha. Sur ce je vais… Faire mon rapport, chez moi !"

Il se retourna vers la porte, suivit de près par la fillette. Elle s'accrocha au pantalon du ninja et se colla à sa jambe. Kakashi soupira longuement, essaya vainement de récupérer sa jambe et fit face à l'hokage qui souriait.

"Tu ne rentreras pas tout seul, Kakashi. Je vais éplucher les dossiers de disparition, toi, évite de laisser mourir de faim cette gamine.

-De… Pardon ?

-Un problème ?

-Oui, et il est accroché à ma jambe !

-Ramène ton problème chez toi, Hatake, c'est un ordre. Ce sera juste pour ce soir."

Kakashi serra les dents et tourna les talons, tenant la petite par l'épaule. Juste une nuit, il avait vu pire. Il se rendra compte plus tard que cette simple nuit allait se transformer en plusieurs.

* * *

**(1)**Oui oui, c'est normal qu'ils abandonnent aussi vite, pour la suite et aussi... Parce que je ne peux absolument pas écrire une scène de combat potable - -'' 


End file.
